24 Gifts of Love
by Mitama31773
Summary: Mamori menanti-nanti hadiah ke-24 yang dijanjikan pangeran merahnya pada hari ulang tahunnya. Kira-kira hadiah apakah itu? #Selamat Ulang Tahun, Mamori# RnR?


.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

.

**24 Gifts of Love**

.**  
**

_**Genre : **Romance/Drama_

_**Pairing : **_Akaba x Mamori

_**Warning : **OOC_ (semoga tidak terlalu), _typo_ (jaga-jaga), GJ (pasti), dst.. dst..

**.**

* * *

.

**Adam**

.

Aku hanyalah Adam yang dicintai langit,

hatiku takkan pernah lelah untuk terluka

Aku tetaplah laki-laki yang selalu berikan

semua buaian pada kaum hawa.

.

Yang selalu kembangkan senyuman

saat semua indah hilang menjadi luka hati.

Yang selalu beri cinta

saat semua bahagia lenyap menjadi deru hati.

.

Tapi…

.

Semua takkan hentikan perjalananku

tuk dapatkan cinta sejati.

Walau harus terluka tuk memeluk mimpi

Namun, ku tetap Adam;

.

Adam yang dicintai langit.

.

* * *

~24 Gifts of Love~

* * *

.

Gadis cantik berambut _auburn_ panjang itu terduduk di ruang klub tim _amefuto_ Saikyoudai_ Wizard_ yang gelap dan sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 tetapi gadis itu tidak juga beranjak dari posisinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mata _sapphire-_nya terpaku pada puisi yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang ia pegang erat-erat. Sekali lagi, ia membaca puisi tersebut sebelum mendesah ringan.

Ia melipat kertas berwarna merah darah—tempat puisi indah itu tertidur—dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak. Kotak itu berwarna merah tua dan berukuran sedang.

Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah mawar merah yang sudah mengering, kotak coklat yang sudah kosong berwarna merah hati, pita rambut berwarna merah, sapu tangan merah, sisir cantik yang juga berwarna merah, kotak musik [juga merah], dan lima belas lembar kertas berwarna merah yang semuanya berisi puisi-puisi yang sangat indah.

Kertas yang tadi dilipatnya merupakan benda ke-22 yang menjadi penghuni kotak rahasianya. Sebelum mengunci kotak tersebut, gadis itu menyempatkan diri melihat tulisan yang selalu menemani kehadiran hadiah-hadiahnya.

Tulisan itu berbunyi, 'Hadiah ke-24 adalah hadiah yang sesungguhnya. Tunggulah. Aku mencintaimu.'

Setelah tersenyum sedikit, ia mengunci dan menyimpan kotak merah—yang sudah hampir penuh—tersebut di dalam lokernya. Sambil bersenandung riang, Mamori Anezaki mengambil tasnya lalu pulang ke sebuah _apartment_ kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Universitas Saikyoudai.

Sudah dua puluh dua hari ini, Mamori selalu mendapatkan sebuah hadiah spesial dari seseorang yang menyembunyikan identitasnya. Dan hadiah-hadiah itu selalu berwarna merah. Mamori sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja, ia selalu merasa senang saat mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah misterius dari sang pengagum rahasia.

Memang ganjil rasanya, tetapi ia hampir yakin kalau ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui rupanya. Otak jeniusnya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata manis _Mr._ X yang telah mencuri hatinya. Bahkan saat ini, saat ia tengah berbaring di ranjangnya yang kecil dan hangat, Mamori masih memikirkan pangeran misteriusnya—dan warna merah yang menjadi lambang orang itu.

Seusai berdoa, ia memenjamkan matanya erat-erat. Berharap ia bisa cepat tertidur dan hari esok segera tiba. Ia sudah tak sabar menanti hadiah ke-23 yang akan didapatkannya.

.

* * *

~24 Gifts of Love~

* * *

.

Begitu terbangun dari tidurnya, Mamori langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini ia lebih terburu-buru. Setelah merapikan _apartment_-nya dengan kilat, ia langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus.

Di kampus, tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi. Sampai jam setelah jam istirahat, Mamori menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Hari ini, tanggal 23 November, Mamori mendapatkan hadiah ke-23-nya—sebuah puisi lagi. Tertulis dengan tinta emas di atas secarik kertas tebal berwarna merah darah. Kertas itu terselip diantara buku kalkulus dan kamus bahasa Perancisnya.

.

**Kangen**

.

Kau 'takkan mengerti bagaimana kesepianku

menghadapi kemerdekaan tanpa cinta.

.

Kau 'takkan mengerti segala lukaku

karena cinta telah sembunyikan pisaunya.

.

Membayangkan wajahmu adalah siksa.

Kesepian adalah ketakutan dalam kelumpuhan.

Engkau telah menjadi racun dalam darahku.

.

Apabila aku dalam kangen dan sepi,

Itulah berarti—

.

—aku tungku tanpa api.

.

Sungguh puisi yang sangat menyentuh. Dibalik tulisan indah itu terdapat sebuah pesan dari sang pengirim puisi. Pesan itu berbunyi, 'Aku merindukanmu, _love_. Tapi besok aku akan menemuimu di tempat aku memulai segalanya. _Bye_..'

"Sampai ketemu…"

Ah, akhirnya besok Mamori akan bertemu dengan pemuja rahasia yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mamori bukannya tidak tahu kalau hadiah ke-24—hadiah terakhirnya—akan ia dapatkan tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Malah, ia sungguh terharu karena pangeran misteriusnya itu sengaja menghitung mundur hari ulang tahun Mamori dengan hadiah-hadiahnya.

Seperti biasa, Mamori menyimpan kertas berisi puisi tersebut di dalam kotak rahasianya. Tapi hari ini Mamori tidak menyimpan kotak merah hatinya di loker, ia menyimpannya di tas untuk dibawa pulang.

Besok, para mantan anggota tim Deimon _Devil Bats_ ingin mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Mamori, tetapi Mamori menolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai janji dengan Sara dan Ako. Sedangkan Sara dan Ako yang juga ingin menghabiskan hari esok bersama Mamori, terpaksa menunda rencana mereka karena Mamori beralasan akan mengadakan pesta dengan mantan anggota tim Deimon.

Mamori terpaksa berbohong, karena jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, besok ia pasti akan dimata-matai seharian. Ia jelas tidak mau kalau pertemuan dengan pangeran misteriusnya diganggu oleh Suzuna atau siapa pun itu.

Setelah latihan sore selesai, tidak biasanya, Mamori langsung pulang ke _apartment_-nya tanpa membersihkan ruang klub atau pun mengerjakan laporan mengenai tim lawan yang sudah ditugaskan Hiruma sejak kemarin. Mamori ingin sedikit memanjakan diri lalu tidur agar esok hari bisa tiba lebih cepat.

.

* * *

~24 Gifts of Love~

* * *

.

Berkas sinar matahari yang memasuki kamar Mamori tidak dapat menemukan sang gadis di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah bangun sejak pagi sekali dan—setelah membersihkan _apartment_-nya—mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui pangeran merahnya.

Mamori menggunakan _dress_ putih yang sangat manis dengan aksesori serba merah. Salah satunya adalah pita rambut yang merupakan hadiah ke-11 dari sang pangeran merah.

Walaupun hari ini hari rabu, Mamori tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Juga tidak ada latihan pagi karena setiap hari rabu minggu ketiga merupakan hari libur bagi tim amefuto Saikyoudai _Wizard_. Setelah berdandan sedikit, Mamori keluar dari _apartment_-nya dan beranjak menuju taman Ishtar yang terletak di tengah kota.

Hanya dengan sekali naik bis, Mamori sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Masih pagi, taman itu masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati pagi sambil berjalan-jalan santai menyapa matahari. Mamori pun duduk di tempat yang sama dengan waktu itu.

Waktu itu—dua puluh tiga hari yang lalu, Mamori sedang sangat kesal pada Hiruma. Ia memutuskan untuk bolos latihan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca sebuah novel _Historical Romance_ karya Johanna Lindsey di taman favoritnya—taman Ishtar.

Saat itulah Mamori mendapatkan setangkai mawar—hadiah pertamanya—melalui seorang gadis kecil yang mengaku dimintai tolong oleh seorang 'kakak tampan'.

Saat itu pukul 07.00 tepat. Dan saat ini masih pukul 06.50. Mamori duduk dengan gelisah. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Sampai tiba-tiba...

Alunan musik akustik membelai telinganya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Sesaat, ia seperti lupa caranya bernafas. Di bangku seberangnya, duduk seorang pria tampan berambut merah. Pria itu memakai kemeja merah, kacamata merah, dan sepatu yang juga berwarna merah. Selain itu, saat ini ia sedang memainkan gitar merahnya.

Mamori mengenali pria itu. Pria itu pengagum rahasianya. Pria itu orang yang selama 23 hari ini selalu memberikannya hadiah. Pria itu Akaba Hayato. Dan pria itulah pangeran merahnya.

Mamori menatap tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum ringan. Begitu Akaba balik menatapnya, Mamori menghembuskan nafas yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Akaba pun mulai bernyanyi.

.

**Resahku**

.

Keresahan dalam hati

selalu hadir setiap hari.

Kala ku pandang senyummu.

Kala ku tatap sorot tajam matamu.

.

Debaran dalam hati,

ingin ku ungkapkan suatu arti.

Sebuah perasaan.

Kebersamaan dan juga persahabatan.

.

Kegundahan dalam hati

ajak hati ini tuk berlari.

Apa daya diri ini,

kemana ku pergi, bayangmu selalu menemani.

.

Andai kau tahu seluruh isi hati,

pasti kau kan mengerti.

Kegelisahan yang ku rasa selama ini

akibat hatiku telah kau curi...

.

* * *

~24 Gifts of Love~

* * *

.

Dengan itu, Akaba menyudahi lagunya. Ia meletakkan gitar merahnya lalu menghampiri Mamori yang masih membatu—tanpa berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Akaba berlutut di depan Mamori lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Mamori Anezaki, aku tahu kalau manusia rendah sepertiku tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk mengangumimu sekalipun. Tapi hari ini, disaksikan oleh sang Ishtar sendiri, aku yang hina ini memberanikan diri untuk meminta hatimu. Aku mencintaimu. Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku berjanji sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Selamanya," kata Akaba sambil menatap Mamori dalam-dalam.

"A—Akaba... Aku..."

Sebelum Mamori berkata lebih jauh lagi, Akaba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah hati. Ia membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin dengan permata berwarna merah darah yang menghiasinya.

Akaba bukan hanya menyatakan cintanya pada Mamori. Akaba bukan hanya meminta hati Mamori. Akaba tidak meminta Mamori untuk menjadi pacarnya. Akaba melamar Mamori. Ia ingin Mamori menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Menjadi kekasih abadinya.

"_Marry me_, Mamori." kata Akaba mantap.

Air mata Mamori pun tumpah tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan.

Sejak menerima hadiah pertamanya, hati Mamori selalu menjerit senang.

Sejak menerima hadiah-hadiahnya secara rutin, Mamori sudah tahu kalau ia telah dilumpuhkan.

Sejak otaknya dipernuhi kata-kata manis sang pemuja rahasia, ia pun mengerti kalau ia telah jatuh cinta.

Lalu sejak melihat Akaba dan mendengarkan nyanyiannya, ia lega kalau cintanya itu nyata.

Dan saat Akaba menyerahkan cincin dengan permata darah tersebut, ia mengerti kalau orang itulah takdir yang telah menantinya.

"Ya... Iya, aku mau. Aku juga mencintaimu, Akaba."

Mendengar jawaban Mamori yang masih terisak, Akaba pun tersenyum senang. Sambil berusaha mengendalikan hatinya yang bergejolak, ia memasangkan cincin di jari manis Mamori. Mamori pun memasangkan cincin pasangannya di jari Akaba dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

Akaba mencium punggung tangan Mamori dan bangkit berdiri. Setelah menatap calon istrinya dengan tatapan penuh syukur, Akaba menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Hari itu mereka tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, Akaba kembali duduk dan memainkan gitarnya kembali. Kali ini dengan Mamori di pangkuannya. Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi bersama..

.

* * *

~24 Gifts of Love~

* * *

.

_From this moment,_

_Llfe has begun._

_From this moment,_

_you are the one._

_Right beside you_

_is where I belong._

_From this moment on..._

.

* * *

~24 Gifts of Love~

* * *

.

.

.

**|the end|  
**

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Disclaimer:**

—Puisi yang pertama [Adam] nyolong dari buku puisi temen saya. Entah karya siapa itu, yang pasti bukan saya.

—Puisi yang kedua (Kangen) karya Alm. W.S. Rendra. Salah satu karya favorit saya.

—Lagu yang dinyanyiin Akaba sebenernya bukan lagu, tapi puisi juga, Judulnya Resahku. Nyolong dari majalah. Disini saya jadiin lagu aja.

—Terus lagu yang terakhir, itu beneran lagu, judulnya From This Moment (Shania Twain).

**A/N:** Sekedar pemberitahuan—dewi Ishtar itu dewi Fortuna. Dewi kesuburan juga. Dewi Yunani sih... #nggaknyambung

.

.

.

R.E.V.I.E.W?


End file.
